User talk:Bond em7/Archive77
Nymphs..? NYMPHS! Would you wanna RP our Nymphs sometime soon? ~ Thistle 13:26, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Exchange Students So, you've made Gabriel, but I'm not sure whether he's actually in England or not to RP? Because if he is, I have the Russian exchange student who came in early to stay with her aunts. If not, then my bad! Hope we can RP them at some point. :) :He can definitely come beforehand! It's expenses paid, on the basis he needs to get materials, clothes, etc etc. The only reason I placed the RP during Week 13 is to give people time to make their characters and get organized before I kicked things off. :P But yes, go ahead and start it at the hotel! Relics I've actually been eyeing down that relic list! I think it would be a fun option for specific contest themes we throw. It'd probably be more of a once in while prize. Like instead of the skipping sorting, they get a relic. Thanks for the idea. :) i appreciate it. Nymph the username link means ive reserved the spot. im going to put him in sorting as soon as i finish my thai character re: I had planned to make a Nymph character awhile back, but plans got scrapped. Please feel free to remove my username c: Teachers Thanks Bond, this Monday has been unusually busy for me this is like the first little bit of down time I’ve had. 17:16, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Davidsons So... Jaye is getting rid of Tessa, more than likely. If that happens... I don't have much for Clara. Do you have anything that makes you want to keep Emilie around that Clara might be useful for? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 22:16, April 9, 2018 (UTC) ?? So I noticed that for Phoebe's Wedding Planning the owner is dead..?? And I'm not sure what to do about that :| Me and Frost wanted to RP there since two of our characters are planning on getting married but since the owner is you know, dead. I don't know what our other options are and you RPed the owner so :| 02:20, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Meet the Boyfriend Peter's over. Ferlen's entrance is basically queued up. Feel free to bring Rose in, too. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:40, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Of course! I'd totally be up for an RP! :) I'm not too picky about where you wanna rp, anywhere is fine with me :) Plus I should probably RP Kit anyways and have him meet everyone in his division xD User Talk:Blue Butter 16:39, April 13, 2018 (UTC) I posted in her office! Feel free to reply whenever you have the chance! :) 17:24, April 13, 2018 (UTC) For Ferlen Dane Kids RP I (finally) started an RP for Elle's new daycare. :P I posted with Aydan bringing the kids in here. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:31, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Hufflepuff Female Prefect Vampires Heyo ^_^ so I saw your note on the obscurial vote and I was just looking for some clarification about what you said about vampires not being wand-users. I looked on the HP wiki and...it wasn't a lot of help? So I was just wondering if it's that they can't use magic or if they become like house elves and aren't supposed to use wand or if also like house elves they don't need wands?? 22:12, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Vamps Yeah, that makes sense. Thanks for the explanation! 16:45, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Here! For about 20 mins. I'll be on more when I get home, since my BF will be at work all afternoon. Sorry I wasn't around yesterday. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:41, April 25, 2018 (UTC)